Unexpected Comfort
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Aaron Hotchner is driving home, thinking about how hard it is not to be able to see his family. However, a song on the radio lends some unexpected comfort. Takes place after Reckoner.


Unexpected Comfort

By ROSSELLA1

NOTE: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and I certainly do not own God; He owns me. This is dedicated to Him and of course part of the reason I wrote it was because that I feel Hotch deserved some comfort throughout what he went through. The lyrics are from the song, _Praise You in this Storm, by Casting Crowns_ and this song has provided me with comfort countless times. I do not own the song either. For anyone with any questions about this or who isn't familiar with Christianity and would like to know more, please feel free to contact me.

With something between a sigh and a sob Aaron Hotchner sat back in the seat of his SUV. He brought his hands up to his forehead, covering his eyes to block out the light and tried to replace the images of the dead bodies of Ray Finnegan, Dan Patton, Boyd Schuller, and all the others with the image of Jack swinging in the park. Tried to concentrate on Jack's smile and hold onto that small glimpse of his son's new life that he couldn't be a part of. The image filled him with a bittersweet feeling. At least Jack and Haley were safe but who knew when he'd get to see them again? Even the photographs and videos were seldom able to be smuggled through to him because of the possibility of them falling into the wrong hands.

He let a breath escape through his nose, sat up, and started the car. All he wanted to do now was to go home and let sleep erase the knowledge that he couldn't see his family for God only knew how long. Putting on his seat belt, he pulled out of the parking lot and started on the drive home. After he'd gotten out onto the main road, he switched on the radio and started flipping through the stations, searching for a song that would somehow make his pain go away or at least allow him to know that someone else cared or understood. He'd been flipping for at least a minute before he found one that sounded about right. A slow, melancholy melody that seemed to bring with it the feelings of turmoil the writer must have been feeling. Pulling his hand back to the steering wheel, he leaned back and listened as the lyrics began.

_I was sure by now  
That You would have reached down  
And wiped our tears away  
Stepped in and saved the day  
But once again, I say "Amen", and it's still raining_

As the thunder rolls  
I barely hear Your whisper through the rain  
"I'm with you"  
And as You mercy falls  
I raise my hands and praise the God who gives  
And takes away

I'll praise You in this storm  
And I will life my hands  
For You are who You are  
No matter where I am  
Every tear I've cried  
You hold in Your hand  
You never left my side  
And though my heart is torn  
I will praise You in this storm

Slowly, Aaron felt his body relax as he listened. The words bringing comfort and gently easing his pain.

_I remember when  
I stumbled in the wind  
You heard my cry  
You raised me up again  
My strength is almost gone  
How can I carry on  
If I can't find You_

As the thunder rolls  
I barely hear You whisper through the rain  
"I'm with you"  
And as Your mercy falls  
I raise my hands and praise the God who gives  
And takes away

I lift my eyes unto the hills  
Where does my help come from?  
My help comes from the Lord  
The Maker of Heaven and Earth

_I'll praise You in this storm  
And I will life my hands  
For You are who You are  
No matter where I am  
Every tear I've cried  
You hold in Your hand  
You never left my side  
And though my heart is torn  
I will praise You in this storm_

By the time the song had ended he had arrived back at his apartment but he no longer felt the burden of his earlier sorrows. He knew that this feeling of being at ease would no doubt pass and that once again would come a day when he felt the pain of the loss of his family. But for now, he knew that God was and always would be there and that He of all people knew the paint that came with the loss of family (the guy had, after all, lost His own son and that son in turn had lost His stepdad!), and the present peace he felt was enough.

_Then Jesus said, "Come to me, all of you who are weary and carry heavy burdens, and I will give you rest._

_Matthew 11: 28_ (In the Bible, I also did not write that.)


End file.
